CuchulainnHomato
by dragonoffire3
Summary: Taken in by Splinter as a baby, Aya is a powerful witch, with a very odd family, but who is her real father, and what is this prophecy? M only for the second chapter. MOVIVERSE! UP FOR ADOPTION! SEE NOTE!
1. Prologue: Aya

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Cuchulainn-Homato 

Prologue

Splinter P.O.V

I was savaging for food when I heard it, a baby crying. The sound wasn't coming from that far away, but there was no one else in the alley. So I went to investigate.

I found a basket with a baby girl inside. There was also a letter. The child's parents had obviously left her on the street, hoping someone would pick her up and take her home with them.

I couldn't just leave the child here, and hope that someone else would pick her up. So, I took her home with me, gathering scraps of food along the way, to take home to my little ones. The child eventually quieted down and fell to sleep.

When I got to the lair the four turtles, who were the size of two year old humans, gathered round me.

"Master Splinter! Food appeared! Out of nowhere!" Leonardo exclaimed excitedly.

My eyebrows raised. "What?" I looked to the area we had a kitchen set up in, and sure enough, there was food there. More than enough for all of us, even the baby.

"What have you got there Master Splinter?" Donatello asked.

"I found that someone had abandoned their daughter on the street. I brought her back with me." I answered, lowering the basket so they could see her. "It seems as if you all have a little sister."

I walked to the kitchen, and placed the baby and basket on the table. I sat down, and the boys stood on chairs around the table to look at her.

I pulled out the letter, and began reading it, hoping not to get interrupted.

To whom it may concern,

If you are reading this, then I have been forced to give up my daughter, Aya. I will try my best to explain everything to you in this letter, but forgive me if I fail. There is such a thing as magic. And there is a world, that tries to blend in with the one you know. It is the Wizarding world. Twenty years ago, a war broke out in the British wizarding community, forcing many of my family to flee to America, or other countries for safety. I had not yet barely been a year old, yet I still managed to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland. Unlike others of my family, I was almost a completely normal witch, apart from the usual physical differences, and the visions. You see, my family are all more powerful than your average witch or wizard. The dark wizard, Voldemort, who began the war, wanted to recruit us, but most of us are on the side of good, apart from the odd rogue.

My family has a prophecy, that one day, a girl of great power would be born, and she would be able to the balance between Good and Evil, but she must only tip it slightly, otherwise the world would descend into chaos. I knew that my daughter Aya was this child, but the Dark Lord's followers found out about her. I went deeper into hiding, not even using magic and only letting through certain visions. One vision was Aya being taken by _them_. I could not let that happen.

So, I used my visions to find a place to hide her. And then I saw you, and your four sons. Yes, I know who and what the four of you are, but I trust you. I trust you to raise my precious little one well. As time passes, and she grows older, she will be able to naturally hide her… differences.

Please, teach her not to judge people because of where they come from. And teach her the meaning of honour, otherwise, I fear that the Dark Lord will be able to use her. Give her this letter, just before she goes to Hogwarts for the first time. By the way, if there is anything you need, my brothers spell will ensure you get it.

Aya, my darling child, I love you more than I could ever say. If I am still alive, I will find you when it is safe. Please my daughter, however much you may want to, do not go looking for your father, you will not like what you find. You will always be in my mind.

Love,

Ada Cuchulainn.

I folded the letter, and looked up to see that Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo were all still looking at Aya, who was still asleep.

Leonardo looked up at me. "What did you find out about her Master Splinter?" he asked.

"Her name is Aya, and she is different to ordinary humans."

"How?" Raphael asked.

Little Aya stirred suddenly, and her eyes opened, revealing emerald green cats eyes.

"Wow." Michelangelo said.

Aya started to move, the blanket loosened and then fell off, revealing her to be dressed in a red baby grow. She also had the ears and tail of a tabby cat, the kind with the long, thick fur.

"Magic." I answered simply. I could see that she'd fit in with our family very well.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	2. Attack

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 1

Attack

Aya P.O.V

I pulled my bag back up over my shoulder as I left the pizza place. My bag, which was quite large, held three large pizzas. Between me and my family, they wouldn't go to waste. The bag also had a can of tuna, and a knife. I'd left my Sais at home tonight.

I had my ears placed flat against my head, and I used a glamour to conceal them fully. The glamour also hid my tail, which was wrapped round one leg, and made it appear as if I had normal ears underneath my black hair.

It was quite dark, so I decided to take a shortcut through the park, so the pizzas wouldn't cool down too much. It turned out to be a mistake.

I was in the most secluded area of the park that I would pass through, when I was surrounded by a gang of guys. I got ready to fight, but I didn't know how well I'd fair. I was seriously outnumbered, and only had the one knife on me. Plus I was being weighed down by the bag.

"Well, well, well." Said one guy. He was around eighteen. That was just over six years older than me. He seemed to be the leader. "What's a pretty little thing like you, doing in a place like this when you obviously should be at home, in bed? You're a pretty little find, aren't ya?"

The others laughed.

"What do you think we should do with her?" one asked.

"Oh, the usual." the leader replied.

They all started to move in on me. I was about to reach into my bag for my knife when it was ripped off my shoulder. The guy who had taken it, threw it away, into the bushes.

I narrowed my eyes at the ones in my sight, and fell into a fighting stance with practised ease. When they were close enough, I started to throw punches, quickly and accurately, using my training in ninjitsu. For a while, I seemed to be winning, but then one of them grabbed me from behind, his arms pinning mine to my sides. Another hit me around my head. Not enough so that I was knocked out, but enough so that I was stunned, and still aware of what was going on.

"Feisty." One guy said.

"I'm first." The leader said, before unzipping his jeans.

* * *

Raph P.O.V

I was starting to get anxious. Aya shouldn't have been gone this long. I was worried about my little sister, even hitting my punch bag didn't help. I had a bad feeling that was settling in the pit of my stomach.

I left the bag and went to the coat hanger by the door. I took off one of the trench coats and hats and put them on.

"Where you going?" Donnie asked, looking up from his book.

"Out to look for Aya. She should be back by now." I said.

Donnie looked at the clock. He frowned. "I'll come with ya. We'll find her quicker if there's two of us." He got up and put on a second hat and coat. "See you soon guys." Donnie said to the others.

I was already out the door, so I didn't hear the reply of my two brothers and Master Splinter.

"Hey Raph! Wait up!" I heard Don call. He caught up with me and we walked quickly to a manhole that we knew was in a darkened alley. "So, what do you think the hold up is?"

"I don't know Don, but I got a feeling that it aint good."

We climbed up the ladder and into the alley.

"We should start in the park." I said.

"What?" Donnie asked. "Why?"

"She could have taken a short cut."

"Could have. That's a big probability Raph."

"Still, we need a place to start." With that, I headed out of the alley and across the street.

When we reached the park, we stuck to the shadows. We decided to split up.

After about five minutes, I heard Donnie shout; "Hey Raph! Come quick! I ran in the direction that Donnie's voice had come from. I soon found him.

Donnie was holding a black messenger bag, the kind Aya carried on her food runs.

"It has three pizzas in it. As well as these." he held up a can of tuna, Aya's favourite. He also pulled out a knife, _why didn't she have her Sais on her?_ "She was here Raph, you were right, something's happened."

"Aya!" I called. "Aya!" No answer.

Donnie knelt down and examined the ground. "From the looks of the ground, no one's walked over here, and it looks as if the bag skidded. It must have been thrown. From, that direction." he pointed, and we hurried through the bushes.

We stopped in our tracks. There she was, lying on the ground, motionless and bloody. Her clothes were torn, and her cat features were on full display.

Donnie and I rushed over to her and knelt beside her.

"What the shell happened?" I asked angrily.

"Well, she wasn't attacked in a mugging, that's for sure. Raph, by the looks of it, someone raped her."

I was seething. I pulled her head onto my lap as Donnie pulled out a first aid kit from his coat pocket. He cleaned the wound on her head. "That's about all I can do for her now. Anything else will have to wait until after we get back to the lair."

I gathered my sisters petite frame into my arms and lifted her up. Donnie grabbed her bag, and we rushed back to the lair, avoiding all people. We almost ran through the tunnels, back to the lair.

"I swear, the only reason that I haven't gone after that bozo yet is because being there for Aya is more important." I said, almost to myself. Don still heard me.

"We can go get him when she's better, leaving her at home of course." Donnie assured.

"Can't wait." I growled.

Donnie opened the door to the lair and we walked in.

"What happened?" Splinter asked.

"She was attacked." I bit out roughly.

* * *

Aya P.O.V

As I came out of the blackness that I had slipped into, the pain hit me, and so did the memory of what had happened. I started to shake, and tears came to my eyes, even though they were squeezed tightly shut. I didn't want to open them. I didn't want to see where I was. I was shaking violently now.

"Hey, calm down, your safe Imoto." a voice said.

I opened my eyes. "Raph!" I said, and then I started sobbing.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, and pulled me up into a hug. My head was on his chest. That was when I noticed that I was in my room. I was home.

The door opened and Master Splinter entered, with a cup of tea. He had a tea for everything. He was followed in by Leo, Donnie and Mikey.

"Drink this." Master splinter said kindly.

Raph took it off him and gave it to me. Once I managed to drink it all, with some help from my brother, I began to calm down.

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" Leo asked gently.

"It was getting dark. I decided to take a shortcut. I was in one of the more isolated areas when it happened. I didn't see any of them until they had me surrounded. There were ten of them. I tried to fight them, but I was overwhelmed. I was hit over the head, but I was still aware of what was happening-" I broke off, I couldn't continue. I started sobbing again.

"Hey, it's ok, you're safe now." Leo said.

Suddenly, Raph shifted, and was replaced by father. It took him a while, but eventually he managed to calm me down.

"How many of them… ya know?" Mikey asked.

"All." I whispered brokenly.

"Shit!" My four brothers said simultaneously. Sensei didn't reprimand them.

"Do not worry my child. You are safe. We will help you in your recovery." Sensei said. I knew that my family were there for me.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	3. Illness and Letters

Disclaimer: I own Nothing.

Chapter 2

Illness and Letters.

Aya P.O.V

The next couple of weeks were long. I'd go to sleep, have a nightmare, and wake up screaming, with someone rushing in to calm me down.

After a while, my brothers started taking shifts, sleeping outside my bedroom door. I found this out when I woke up one night, looking for something to drink. I left my room, and tripped over Mikey. The commotion we both caused was enough for Raph and Leo to both rush out of their rooms, weapons drawn.

I was determined not to be overcome again, so I buried myself in my fighting training and my meditations.

Raph encouraged me in my training, thinking it would help me to release my pent up anger and frustrations. On the other hand, Master Splinter and Leo encouraged me to talk about it, and then meditate. Mikey and Donnie tried to get me to loosen up, and have some fun in between. It all helped, and I eventually started to get back to where I was before the attack. I was still a long way off, but even I could see my improvements.

It was a month before the end of the summer holidays, and if I had been normal, I probably would have been concentrating on the start of the school year. As it was, I was talking to Donnie about a computer program when I saw the news.

An apartment building had been set on fire, but that wasn't what had stopped me mid sentence. It was the guy being interviewed.

"What is it Aya?" Donnie asked, putting a hand on mine.

"It- It's one of _them_!" I started shaking. "He s-seemed to act like the leader of th-the group."

Leo quickly turned off the TV, but it was too late, the memories were coming back full force.

I felt someone else's hand on my shoulder, and suddenly my mind seemed to expand and touch two other minds, one more than the other. I knew that I was projecting the memories but I couldn't help it. First I was walking through the park, then I was surrounded, and then I was fighting. Finally, there was the memories of them all taking their turn with me. I was watching it all from the sidelines, like it was some horrifying movie that was forcing me to watch.

Suddenly my mind snapped back to itself, and I could no longer sense the other two minds. I became aware that my shaking had increased and there was no one touching my hand or shoulder. Suddenly I was in a vice like hug.

"Damn!" I heard Leo say. "She was doing so well until then."

At the same time, I heard Raph ask, "What the hell was that?" and I became aware that he was the one hugging me.

"I think Aya's developing Psychic abilities. Seeing the news report triggered her memories. And her emotions became so overwhelming that they pushed themselves out into the minds of those with skin to skin contact." Donatello answered.

"Uh, what are you talkin' about?" Mikey asked.

"We just saw Aya's memories of the attack." Raph explained.

"It was like watching some sick and twisted movie. I cant describe it." Donnie said.

"Aya, calm down. They cannot harm you now." Master Splinter said.

I was still shaking. He came up to me and Raph and placed a hand on my forehead. "You're burning up." He said in a shocked tone. "You need rest."

I shook my head. I didn't want to go to bed. I knew if I did, I would sleep, and I would have nightmares.

I heard him sigh. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw him motion to something. "Raphael."

"Sorry Imoto, but you do need to rest." Raph said.

I felt Raph's hand on the back of my neck, on the pressure points. He squeezed, and I blacked out.

* * *

My dreams were not of my assailants, but of others like me. All of them had cats eyes, ears and a tail. There were men, women and children, all of various ages. My dreams changed. They could be in a castle, wearing robes as teens. Or fighting back to back against people in grey robes as adults. But I also saw quite a few kids my age sick in bed, being given a large book. My whole body was tense.

I heard a large crack, like a gunshot and I was brought out of my sleep. There was a man standing near my bed. He was wearing a large overcoat that hid his tail, and he also had cats ears and green cats eyes. Not as green as mine were, though. His had a tint of yellow. He was holding a large book.

Suddenly the doors burst open and my brothers rushed in. when they saw the man they drew their weapons.

"If ya know what's good for you, back off from our sister." Leo advised, twirling his twin katanas.

The man held his hands up, bringing the book with them. "I come with peaceful intentions. As you can see by my ears, I am of the same race as Aya. I am of the Cuchulainn's. I'm Aya's uncle." The man explained. "My name is Arthur."

"What are you doing in Aya's room?" Raph asked. "And for that matter, how did you get in here?"

"I'm here to explain a few things to Aya, and to give her this." Arthur motioned to the book, as he slowly brought his hands down. Then he looked at me. "The illness you're experiencing is normal for Cuchulainn's. It is just your magic… expanding if you will. It is our version of Magical inheritance, gained at eleven, instead of seventeen." He placed the book on the bedside table. "This should answer all your questions. By the way, I'd watch the tips of your fingers, you're growing retractable claws."

I quickly opened my hands, which I had balled into fists because of the pain in my fingers.

"There's a letter in the book to be read after you've received your school letter." Arthur said, just as Master Splinter entered the room. Arthur nodded to Master Splinter. "On behalf of my sister and myself, I thank you for taking Aya in." With that, he turned on his heel. There was another crack and he was gone.

"That was strange." Donnie said. He came over to me and picked up my left hand. "What do ya know, you _are _growing claws!"

"What?" I said hoarsely, and I struggled to pull myself into a sitting position.

"Easy." Don said. He put an arm round my shoulder and helped me sit up. My whole body felt heavy.

I looked at my hands. The tips of my fingers were red, and something seemed to be pushing its way through. As I watched claws tore their way out of my skin. They were wicked sharp, black, and reached one centimetre in length. Then they went back in and the skin healed over, leaving no trace of them ever being there.

"Wow." Mikey said.

"Wasn't expecting that." I said. My voice was rough and my throat was scratchy.

Don put his hand on my forehead. "You still have a temperature. It's gone down slightly. At least you've woken up."

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"Two days." Raph said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we've been really worried." Leo replied.

"Raph." I said.

"Yeah?"

"You'd better be fast, because when I'm feeling better, you're in for it."

"Hey, I was only doing what Master Splinter asked, and plus you needed the rest. You were just being too stubborn to admit to it."

I narrowed my eyes at him, just as an _owl_ flew into the room, and dropped a _letter_ in my lap. We all just stared at the bird, as it flew to perch on the book. It looked at me expectantly.

"What in the world?" I asked out loud.

"I do believe that you are supposed to open it." Master Splinter said, indicating to the letter.

I picked it up. It was made of a heavy parchment. It was addressed to my _room_ and was written in green ink. I flipped it open to see a wax seal with a crest. There was a H surrounded by a lion, a snake, an eagle and a badger. I broke the seal, and pulled out the letter.

I read the first page through. "There's a school for magic?" I asked.

"Well, obviously, if you got a letter from them." Donnie said.

I rolled my eyes. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They await my owl?"

"I think you are supposed to send back a reply back at whether or not you are supposed to be attending." Master Splinter said.

"Are you going?" Raph asked.

"I suppose." I said. "It can't be that far away. And it would be nice to learn to control some of the… weirder things." I was of course talking about things like when I had accidentally managed to turn Master Splinter's fur pink that one time.

"Actually, Hogwarts is in Scotland."

"Ok, scratch that earlier remark. It is far away. Surely there's got to be a school closer to home."

"If there is, they haven't contacted you." Master Splinter said. "I do believe, that you should go however, but I have kept the letter your mother left with me. Perhaps you should read it first."

I nodded. That was a good idea. Master Splinter left, and soon returned with the letter. He handed it to me, and then ushered my brothers from the room. "Read through the letter, and then the other letter. If you are still unsure, we'll talk about it after."

"Alright, sensei." I said nodding.

He nodded, before leaving. I unfolded the letter, and began reading. I felt my stomach knot and twist. There was a prophecy about me? Could I really be that powerful? Then, I read her note to me, on the end of the letter. I felt tears spring to my eyes, but quickly wiped them away. But what was wrong with my real father? Why wouldn't I like what I found? I shrugged the questions off. Whoever he was, he was a stranger to me. Splinter was my father.

I opened the book, and pulled out another letter. I opened the envelope, and unfolded the letter.

_My darling daughter,_

_My one major regret is not being there to see you grow up. But I have watched you through my visions, and I am so proud of you. I wish I had not been forced to give you up, but it was the only way to protect you- and the innocents that Voldemort, the Dark Lord, would murder mercilessly with your power at his command. But now I know you will not do that. Now I know you are safe from that fate. You will not be forced to carry out his will. And I am glad. You are an amazing young woman with so much potential. Potential you should explore. Go to Hogwarts. Learn to harness your powers and use them to protect yourself and those you love. _

_I will love you always, your mother, Ada. _

I was stunned. The concept of killing anyone, let alone innocents… I shuddered. It was repulsive. I suddenly felt thankful for being abandoned in a random alley. At least now I was free to do what I wanted.

I sighed. Hogwarts seemed to be my only choice. The owl hooted, impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, hold on! I'm still making up my mind." I told it.

"Geez sis, if you're talking to a bird, I think you've finally lost it, Basket Case."

I looked up, and saw Leo in the door. "It was getting impatient."

He snorted. "Yeah, suure."

The owl hooted again.

"I see what you mean. It does sound impatient. You'd think that after a flight from Britain, it would want to rest."

"I know." I said. I rested my head against the wall. If I went to Hogwarts, then I wouldn't see my family for months on end. And if I didn't go to Hogwarts… how would I learn?

"You're going to go, aren't you?" Leo asked, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I don't think I have much of a choice. I mean, there has to be other schools, closer ones, but like Sensei said, none of them have sent me an offer. And if I don't go, how will I learn t control it? And, next time I let some slip, what if I do harm, instead of just turning Sensei's fur pink?"

"You have some good points, Imoto. If you do decide to go, we will support you. This will be hard for all of us, but we'll manage."

"You're right, Leo." I said. "Like I said, I don't think I have much of a choice. I'm going to have to go. Better give that damn owl a reply then."

Leo laughed, before heading to my desk, grabbing a sheet of paper and a pen, and bringing them over to me. I leant the paper on the book, and quickly wrote my response.

_Dear Professor McGonagall, _

_I am writing to accept your invitation to attend Hogwarts. _

_Aya Homato_.

"Short and to the point." Leo said.

"What else am I supposed to write?"

"How about, can you send someone to help you get school supplies, and actually _get_ to the school?" Leo suggested.

I realised he was right, and adjusted the letter. I folded it in half, and the owl flew over.

"That's one smart bird." Raph said, coming in. That was two of my brothers who had managed to sneak past Master Splinter.

I laughed. "Yeah. It is." I got pecked for the 'it' comment. "Hey! Oh, here, just take the damn thing and get outta here!" The owl glared at me, before grabbing the paper in its beak, and flying away. "I never want to see that owl ever again." I said.

"Only 'cause it pecked ya!" Raph said, sitting next to Leo.

I grumbled, crossing my arms. I knew he wasn't going to let this one go. Damn.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review, and let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ADOPTION NOTICE!**

**THIS STORY, AND SEVERAL OTHERS, ARE UP FOR ADOPTION. I HAD TO GO AWAY FROM THE SITE, AND NOW MY MUSE HAS GONE. PLEASE CONTACT ME IF YOU WANT TO ADOPT THIS OR ANY OF THE OTHER STORIES I HAVE LABELLED. I AM SO SORRY, BUT WITH WORK PILLING ON, AND NEW IDEAS FOR STORIES PUSHING OUT THE OLD ONES, I JUST CAN'T DO IT. MAYBE I WILL ONE DAY RETURN TO THEM, BUT NOT TODAY. **


End file.
